Global positioning system (GPS) can be used to positionally locate a moving object. GPS relies on a GPS enabled device attached to the object to calculate positional coordinates based on information transmitted from orbiting satellites. The reliance on orbiting satellites can be problematic while the moving object is within a covered area since the GPS enabled device may not receive the signals necessary to perform its coordinate calculations.